


Can't forget him

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the long break, had trouble thinking. But don't worry! I've got a few stories I'm working on for you guys! Until then, here's a little AU I came up with! Enjoy~.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't forget him

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long break, had trouble thinking. But don't worry! I've got a few stories I'm working on for you guys! Until then, here's a little AU I came up with! Enjoy~.

You let out a sigh as you made your way out the door, thankful for another day to be over and you made it alive. Today had been extremely hectic for some reason. Wild inmates, tons of calls for all kinds of violence, and a lot of gang members being picked up. It was as if someone had shook up a beehive, things were that crazy. Brushing off the odd workday, you made your way to your car, ready for a good nights sleep. You always parked your car a little further away from the station, never taking any chances as an officer. Continuing your walk, your senses heightened at the sound of footsteps behind you. Quickening your pace, a frown formed on your face as the footsteps behind you quickened as well. 'So much for heading straight home.' You thought, taking a deep breath before spinning around. 

 

You raised an eyebrow and looked around, surprised to find no one there. After surveying the area a few more seconds, you shrugged it off and headed to your car. You weren't sure why, but for the past week you hadn't been having a good feeling about something, and you couldn't figure out what it was or why you felt this way. It seemed as if something was off, and you didn't like it one bit. Deciding not to dwell on it, you got in your car and started it up, heading towards your home. You studied the areas around you a little as you drove, suspicious of the uneasy quietness all around. After all the hectic activities that went on today, this sudden peace was suspicious in itself. Deciding to ignore it the best you could, you continued your drive, unaware of the figure watching you in the shadows. 

 

Once you made it home, you exited your car and made sure to lock your doors, unintentionally rushing to your front door. After fumbling with the lock a few seconds, you managed to open the door, quickly stepping inside. Locking your door and slipping off your shoes, you headed upstairs, ready for a long shower after a long day. You froze in the doorway of your bedroom, staring at the open window you knew was closed before. You carefully reached over and flicked on the light, looking and listening to everything around you. Removing your gun from your waistband, you slowly placed a steady hand on the handle of your door. Yanking the door forward, you were slightly relieved to find no one there. Scanning the room once more, you made your way over to the window, closing and locking it. You turned and raised an eyebrow, glancing at a note on your nightstand. Making your way over to the bed, you picked up the small note. Your eyes widened in shock as you read the few words: 'I'll be seeing you soon, (Name)'. The words aren't what made you nervous, though. It was the handwriting. You recognized that handwriting anywhere, balling up the note and throwing it to the floor. You placed your gun onto the nightstand and headed into the bathroom, already knowing the perp was long gone by now. 

 

~~~The Next Day~~~ 

 

You greeted some of the officers as you walked by them, ready to start another day. 'Hopefully today won't be so chaotic.' You thought to yourself, raising an eyebrow as a new recruit came running at you. "G-Good morning, Miss (Name)!" You rolled your eyes inwardly at the formalities, deciding to ignore it as you just smiled. "Good morning, Eren. Why are you in such a rush?" You asked, giving the boy a moment to catch his breath. "Chief Smith told me to come find you. He says it's rather urgent." He said, his tone rather serious as he finally caught his breath. "Is that so." You said, rolling your eyes. You thanked Eren before heading to the head office, not exactly up for whatever this talk was for. Once you reached the door, you gave a quick knock, not waiting for an answer as you walked into his office. "You wanted to speak with me, Erwin?" You said, closing and leaning against the door. "Indeed. There's someone I want you to meet, as you'll be watching over them until their trial." He said, making you scowl. "I'm not a damn babysitter. Especially not for a criminal." You said, turning to head out the door. "He claims he knows you. He even requested you personally." You froze, your grip tightening on the doorknob. "Since when did we start taking requests from the inmates?" You asked coldly, ignoring the fact that this person somehow knew you. "It's merely for his cooperation. With his information we could bring in tons of criminals from drug lords to gang leaders. But, he'll only cooperate if you agree to this." You let out a low growl, taking a deep breath before turning to face the man once more. "Fine. Anything to get those scumbags off the streets. Exactly where is this inmate being held." You said, a deep scowl on your face. Erwin stood from behind his desk, smiling. "I'll take you to him." 

 

~~~To the Cell~~~ 

 

You stared at the man before you, your fists and jaw clenched tight. He just stared back at you with that same cold and hard glare, though you could've sworn he smirked for a second. "Well then Mr. Ackerman, here she is." Your eye twitched slightly as you tried not to shake with rage. "Leave us." Was all he said, turning his attention to Erwin. Erwin glanced over at you, deciding to finally leave when you nodded your head to say you'd be fine. Once you were sure he was gone, you moved closer to the lone cell, your eyes showing pure rage. "You broke into my house." You growled out, gripping the bars rather tightly as Levi just rolled his eyes. "I didn't break into shit. I left your window intact." You glared at the man, the scowl on your face deepening. "It's still breaking in, you shit. Just who the hell do you think you are?!" "The hell are you so upset about. Not like I took anything. Or are you upset that I didn't wait for you, (Name)." He said, a small smirk on his face. You were surprised you hadn't broken the cell bars with your vice like grip. "So you got yourself caught just to see me. I knew all criminals were idiots." You said, smirking at the glare he gave you. 

 

You took a few steps back as he made his way to the door, his eyes locked on yours. "You've become a bit too cocky over the years. We'll have to change that, won't we." He said lowly, his hard glare making you look away. "Screw you. I knew I shouldn't have taken this job." You said, heading towards the door to leave. "Your uniform fits you well, (Name)." You let out a low growl, not bothering to turn around as you quickly took your leave. Levi made his way to his rather comfortable bed, a small smirk on his face. 'This'll be fun.' He thought to himself, deciding to enjoy as much of you as possible. 

 

Meanwhile, you stormed back to Erwin's office, slamming the door shut once you were inside. "Two things. One, when can I get myself out of this. Two, why the hell does his cell look like a damn hotel room. And what's with the classy suit?!" You asked, glaring at the man in front of you. "I thought you said only two things." He said, holding up his hands as you let out a low growl. "Never mind. Now, I'll answer your second question first. He requested the best of the best, and until his trial is over with that's just how it is. Now for your first question, you can't get out of this until it's over. You agreed to it, and we need his full cooperation for this. Speaking of which, how do you two know each other?" Erwin asked, making you frown. "Long story. Very, long story. And fine, but don't blame me if he accidentally gets shot somehow." You said, putting air quotes on accidentally. Leaving the office, you scowled as you headed back toward the secluded area, trying to calm your nerves. You were an officer. Best of the best. There was no way in hell you'd let this pip squeak get to you. Keying your way in, you pulled open the heavy door, scowling as it slammed behind you. 

 

"You came back." He said, standing from his current spot on the bed. "Listen to me very closely." You said, walking closer to the cell and gripping the cage bars tightly. "You may be here due to some deal or agreement, but that doesn't mean anything to me. You do your own thing and I'll do mine, that's it. Understood?" You said, glaring at the man as he walked closer. "You were always so cold on the outside. Funny how quickly that attitude can change behind closed doors." He said, a small smirk on his face as you gripped the bars even tighter, your knuckles turning white. "Is that supposed to make me want you?" "I never said that. But judging by your blushing, I'd say that it does." You stepped back and turned away, slapping your cheeks to get rid of the stupid blush. "T-That doesn't mean anything! You're no different than every other criminal here now. The past is in the past." You said, rubbing your now stinging cheeks. "If I'm like every other criminal, then that sounds as if you've-" "Finish that sentence and you die." You said darkly, glaring daggers at the man over your shoulder. "You brought that on yourself." He said, going back to his bed. 

 

"I'm still not understanding something." You said, moving closer to the cell once more. "Just what do you want with me that you'd go far enough to get yourself arrested?" You asked, managing to calm your nerves. "Simple. You." He said, staring at you with those steely blue eyes. You gripped the bars once more as you suppressed a shudder. "That's not happening, so I'm afraid you've been arrested for nothing." You said, smirking as he just stared at you. You watched him closely as he stood up, making his way to the door. The two of you were basically face to face, other then the bars in your way. "Is that right. Tell me this, then. Since you left, just how many people have you been with." He said, making you gasp. "Like that's any of your business!" You said, giving him a brutal death glare. But he just stared back at you, not fazed in the slightest. "Answer the question." He said coldly, making you frown. You knew that tone, and you hated it with a passion. You could either answer him now, or he'd find out on his own. Letting out a sigh, you took a step back and crossed your arms. "No one." Was all you said, glaring at him as he smirked once more. "And why is that." Your eye twitched with annoyance as you just stared at him. "Haven't had the time. Police work keeps me busy." You said, looking in a different direction. "You're lying." Your attention snapped back to Levi as he glared at you, a frown on his face. "You always turn your head when you're lying. A bad habit of yours. Now either stop fucking with me and tell me the truth, or I'll tell you what I actually believe." He said, making you raise an eyebrow. "Oh? And just what do you believe?" You asked, a little tense after he saw through your lie so quickly. 

 

"You can't get in the mood with anyone else. Can you. And don't you dare lie to me." He said, those eyes making you uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "T-That's nowhere near true..!" You said, frowning as you tried to look at him, only to look at the floor. "I beg to differ." He said, making you growl. "Oh screw you! I can go out with anyone when I damn well please. And I have no problem getting in the mood, thank you." You said, glaring at him. "Such an attitude for a policewoman. I don't think that's how you're supposed to act, (Name)." You frowned before taking a deep breath, relaxing your nerves. "My apologies. I should be more professional." You said, pinching the bridge of your nose. He always did test your patience. "Now tell me something, (Name). Just what made you run off." He said, making you roll your eyes. "You know damn well why I left. A life of crime isn't exactly my thing." You said, walking to the door to leave. "Understandable, but I know you've been struggling with those urges of yours." You froze, hugging yourself tightly as you suppressed another shudder. "Now tell me, wouldn't you prefer some help, officer?" You felt your face heat up as you hurried to the door, unlocking it and rushing out. Levi chuckled to himself, going back to lay down. 'Too easy.' 

 

~~~Later That Night~~~ 

 

Your eye twitched in annoyance as you glared at Erwin, said man pressed against the wall with his hands up. You could be quite terrifying if you were angry enough. "You expect me to do WHAT." You growled out, your body shaking with rage. "It's another one of his requests, (Name). Besides, we said we'd try and meet all of his requests. As long as they were reasonable, of course. This is important, (Name), and you will be doing it." Your scowl deepened as you stormed out of the office, heading to the secluded cell. You'd kill him if you weren't going to be punished for it. Unlocking the door, you made your way to the cell, your scowl somehow deepening. "Why do I have to be here." You said, glaring at the man as he just stared at you. "Because I'm not done talking to you. So you're going to be here as long as it takes. If you want to leave then get talking." He said, making you raise an eyebrow. "Talking about what? I already told you why I left, what more do you want?" You asked, slightly curious at this point. 

 

Levi just stared at you, making you sigh. "Fine. The truth. I meant it when I said I wasn't fond of the criminal lifestyle, but there's a little more to it. I couldn't bare dealing with all those people looking for you. Us, rather. So I left, not exactly ready to watch either of our lives end. But, that is in the past now. My current self would have no problem taking you down, along with every other criminal out there." You said coldly, glaring at the man before you. "Is that so. I already told you, I'm not like every other criminal. You wouldn't kill me, you and I both know that." He said, the two of you moving closer to the cage bars. "Care to test that?" You asked, not backing down. "No need. I can see through your bullshit better than anyone else, (Name). You wouldn't kill me, considering you just said you can't watch either of our lives end. Now there's something else I want to discuss." Your eyes widened in horror as Levi suddenly wrapped a hand rather tightly around your neck. Normally you'd reach for your gun, but something was stopping you. You weren't sure what, you weren't sure why, but you just couldn't do it. "You and I both know something else that is a fact. You can't get in the mood with any other person. Isn't that right, (Name)." 

 

You couldn't speak. You couldn't think. You were only able to nod your head some, confirming Levi's thoughts. You'd dated a few people over the last three years after you left Levi, but no matter who it was, they couldn't satisfy you in the slightest. You let out a sigh of relief as Levi let go of you, giving him the most horrific death glare you could manage. "That's another charge coming your way. I hope you rot in this cell for the rest of your days." You growled, turning to walk away. Your eyes widened in horror as you felt an arm around your waist and a hand covering your mouth. "I think you dropped these." Your body stiffened at the sound of your keys jingling, and you weren't the one holding them. "I've been observing this little area. Who would've guessed that a jail given such high remarks would neglect putting cameras in a certain place. I knew police were fucking idiots." You shook uncontrollably with fear as you slowly looked around, devastated to see that he was right. What kind of place was this? "Now what was all that shit you were talking before?" You went pale as you tried to speak, his hand muffling your words. "I'll let it go for now, but I can guarantee your punishment is coming soon. Now if you value your life, I suggest you stay quiet." He said coldly, making you shudder. 

 

You wanted to scream. Everything inside you demanded that you screamed, but you didn't. You couldn't. You just stood there, allowing your hands to be cuffed behind you, trying to think of a way out of this. "L-Levi, let's talk about this for a minute. All that stuff I said before, I was just-" "Just angry? Or just being cocky while I was still behind bars? I'm thinking more of the second option." You swallowed a lump in your throat, beads of sweat appearing on your forehead as Levi pushed you into the cell. "I-It wasn't like that! I just-!" "Just got too cocky. Now it's time to accept your punishment. Besides, I know you've been dying for a good fuck lately. I can help you with that." You rapidly shook your head, backing away from the man. "N-No. No no no! I've been doing just fine! Y-You can't-!" "I can. I already told you I can see through your bullshit, (Name). Your lying is starting to piss me off." You whimpered softly, realizing there was no way out of this. You couldn't understand it, but part of you didn't really mind. 

 

You tensed up as Levi pressed his lips against yours, your body heating up as you immediately responded to the kiss. Everything came back to you all at once. From the fun times you two had together, to the unforgettable pleasure he always gave you. Levi had been your first, and after someone like him, nothing could come close. You couldn't forget the way he made you feel, remembering those first nights alone without his touch. You honestly thought you would go mad, still wondering to this day how you managed to go without his loving. You hated to admit it, but you couldn't forget anything. You couldn't forget him, and you certainly didn't want to. You moaned into the heated kiss as Levi slid his tongue into your mouth, your knees buckling as your core got wetter by the minute. After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity, the two of you finally broke apart, a string of saliva between you. Levi slowly licked his lips, breaking the string before attacking your neck. You bit your bottom lip to hold back moans, not surprised that he remembered your sweet spot. You gasped as he ripped your shirt open, squeezing your breasts through your bra. "A bra that unhooks in the front, (Name)? I'm starting to think you were expecting this." He said, making you blush feverishly. "N-No! It's just more convenient..!" "For the both of us." He said with a smirk, unclipping your bra to expose your chest. 

 

Your breath hitched as he attacked your mounds, nipping and squeezing your perky buds. You couldn't deny this pleasure any longer, barely able to keep yourself standing. You let out a yelp as you were suddenly spun around, moaning as your breasts pressed against the cold wall. "W-What if s-someone comes in.." You said shakily, trying to regain your senses as Levi unbuttoned your pants. "Then you better be prepared to be seen by your fellow officers in a completely different way. I'm sure they'll be interested to see the true side of you, considering it only comes out when you're being fucked silly." You whimpered softly at those words, not enjoying the thought of being seen by anyone. You shuddered as the cold air hit your dripping wet heat, squirming slightly as you stood there and allowed Levi to remove your pants and underwear. "I think we could make use of this. Don't you, (Name)?" You turned your head to see what he meant, the color draining from your face as he wielded your nightstick. "Y-You, you're not using that!" You said, trying to keep your tone steady. You gasped as he brushed it along your core, the cold metal against your soaked heat making you moan. "Your body isn't agreeing with your words, (Name)." Levi said, a sly smirk on his face as he rubbed the metal rod against your folds at a painfully slow pace. "L-Levi, p-please.." You moaned out, your legs shaking as you tried to continue standing. 

 

Your moans rose higher in volume as Levi began pushing the thing into your heat, making you whine in disappointment as he pulled it back out. "D-Don't tease!!" You said angrily, shooting him a glare. You gasped as a rough slap was placed on your rear, letting out a whimper as you received a few more slaps in the same spot. "I don't remember you being in charge, (Name)." He growled, your body stiffening as he prodded the nightstick against your folds. You shook with pleasure, moaning his name as he pushed it in as far as it would go. You squirmed as your walls tightened around the thing, your body trembling with anticipation as you heard a zipper behind you. "I suggest you hold this in the entire time." He said, twisting the nightstick around inside you. "I c-can't.." You said shakily, letting out a yelp as you were suddenly spun around once more. "You better try. Or else your punishment is going to get worse." He said, lowering you onto your knees. Your breath hitched as you came eye level with his already erect member, your eyes clouding over with lust. You didn't even hesitate, running your tongue over his throbbing manhood. "I thought you were against this, (Name)." He teased, not giving you a chance to respond before he grabbed your hair, shoving his member into your mouth. 

 

'This is so wrong, but why can't I stop myself?' You thought, not resisting as Levi guided you back and forth along his shaft. You couldn't help but moan as everything clouded your judgement, your walls clamping down tighter onto the metal rod. Your head felt like it was spinning as Levi shot his load down your throat, loving the manly yet animalistic groan he let out as he did so. You pulled away, swallowing down the thick liquid. "Good girl. I think you deserve a reward, or are you satisfied with what you have already?" He asked, watching your juices flow down your thighs and spill onto the floor. "T-This isn't s-satisfying me." You sputtered out, gazing up at the man. Levi stood you up, turning you around and pushing you against the wall once more. "I can give you something better, (Name). But after the shit you said to me earlier I'm not sure you really deserve it." He said, undoing his cravat as you whined. "I already t-told you, I d-didn't mean-" "oh but you did. You meant every word." He growled out, tying his cravat around your eyes as a blindfold. You whimpered softly as he did so, not enjoying the thought of your sight being taken away. You forgot about that quickly as you let out a moan, your knees buckling as Levi started to pull out the nightstick. "Not satisfying you? Bullshit. You're squeezing this thing like it's a damn lifeline." He said, thrusting it back into you. "N-No..I-I'm n-not doing it on p-purpose.." You said weakly, letting out both a moan and a whine as he thrust it in and out of you painfully slow. 

 

You gasped as he finally pulled it out, your body shaking with pleasure as your juices continued flowing down your legs and spilling onto the floor. Your breath hitched as you felt the tip of his member pressed against your folds. "I still don't think you truly deserve this, (Name). You better convince me, and do it quick. Unless you'd rather have your nightstick back." He said, attacking your neck once more. "L-Levi, p-please.." "Not good enough. I'm starting to change my mind, (Name)." He said, biting harshly into your neck, making you moan in pain and pleasure. "I-I didn't mean any of that. I s-swear. So please..forgive me..I can't wait any longer. Please..!" You begged, your heart pounding in your chest. "Good enough." You practically screamed with pleasure as Levi slammed himself into you, making him let out a low chuckle as he held you up. "You came just from that? You're not going to last long, (Name). Besides, you've got three years to make up for." He whispered, licking the shell of your ear, making you shudder. Without a second thought, Levi pounded himself into you, ramming into your sweet spot right off the bat. He remembered everything about you, from what made you tick to what could simply break your mind. And with Levi, everything broke your mind. 

 

Your body twitched and spasmed as every orgasm hit you like a wave, leaving you a moaning and gasping mess. You could only hope that mostly everyone had left by now, not enjoying the thought of being heard. That was the least of your problems as Levi slammed into your sweet spot full force, throwing you over the edge once more. He hadn't came once, and you had lost count of your orgasms after the third one. "This isn't very professional, (Name). I don't think being fucked by an inmate is part of your routine." He breathed, biting your earlobe as he kept up that ridiculous pace. You only moaned in response, no longer caring about anything else. You felt another knot forming in your stomach fast, noticing Levi's thrusts getting more and more sloppy, never losing that speed. Your body tensed as another orgasm came crashing down, letting out quite the moan as your walls squeezed tightly around his member. Levi let out a grunt, his thrusts getting more erratic as his own orgasm neared. Slamming himself fully inside you, Levi let out a strangled moan as he came, your walls squeezing out every last drop. You lost the last bit of feeling you had, relying on Levi and the wall to keep yourself standing. You whimpered in disappointment as Levi slid himself out of you, shuddering slightly as he chuckled. "Did you enjoy, (Name)." He said, smirking as both your fluids spilled out of your core. 

 

You let out a yelp as you were suddenly lifted up, being placed on your knees on the bed, your head pressed into the pillow. "L-Levi?" You said softly, trying to lift your head. You moaned out loud as he plunged into you once more, your body shaking uncontrollably. "Did you think we were done? I already told you," he started, leaning down next to your ear. "You've got three years to make up for." 

 

~~~Bonus Ending~~~ 

 

It had been about three months since you ran into Levi again, and since that night took place. How you were never caught is still beyond you. But other then that, everything seemed to go back to normal. Levi's charges were dropped due to his cooperation and multiple drug lords and gang leaders getting off the streets, none of them ever knowing how they were found out. There hadn't been another crime burst since that day either, which you were extremely grateful for. You even got a promotion for your help through everything. Things seemed to be going great, and you couldn't be happier. 

 

As you parked your car in your driveway and turned it off, you hopped out and headed to the front door of your home, locking your car with the beeper on your key ring. Unlocking your front door, you stepped into your home, turning around to close and lock your door. You gasped as you were pushed into the door, pinned between the door and whoever your attacker was. "I don't like waiting. You know that, (Name)." You moaned as kisses were placed along your neck, hands sliding down your sides. "I told you I'd be working later tonight. It's not my fault." You said, turning and pushing the man off. "But since I'm home now, why don't we have a bit of fun. I'm up for a little game of cops and robbers." You said, holding up your handcuffs. Levi simply smirked as you walked towards him, grabbing you by your waist and holding you close. "Such a naughty officer. Am I going to have to teach you the way a true officer should act?" He said, taking your cuffs. It was your turn to smirk, taking off your hat and placing it on his head. "You can try." You said, running your hands over his chest. You leaned in close, but instead of going for a kiss you moved next to his ear. "If you can catch me, officer Levi." With that said, you pushed him with all your strength before bolting up the stairs, Levi hot on your trail. You raced to your bedroom, shocked to find that the door had been locked. You gasped as you were pressed against the door, letting out a whimper as your hands were pulled behind your back. "I figured you'd try and get here, so I planned ahead. Now then," you jolted slightly as your shirt was ripped open, moaning as hands ran over your exposed sides, moving up to cup your covered breasts. You shuddered as Levi licked the shell of your ear, rubbing your legs together as his words lit a fire within you. 

 

"It's time for your punishment." 

 

Lè End~.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, not one of my best stories but eh. Until next time! =^.^=


End file.
